Total Drama Metropolis
by igotitwhoneedsit
Summary: After many years of hiatus, Total Drama is back and better than ever and the producers wanted something fresh as everything has been done already. What better way to reintroduce Total Drama is to go to where the population are at, in the city! Now with another layer of problems added, how will everyone fare...Better yet the bigger question, who will be on the show? (SYOC Closed)
1. 0- The Return

A face appeared on the screen, smiling widely as he fixes his slick black hair without a care in the world. The noise of a train can be heard before it sped past in the background. The host with the most threw his arms in the air as if he couldn't contain his excitement. ""I'm backkkkkkkkkk! Did yall miss this wonderful face, I know you all did." Chris McClean stood in all his glory, still pompous as ever. "You just don't how great this feels and why wouldn't I return with a big ba-" He was cut off by the flashes of phones. The camera pans to a group of teenagers, mostly female who eyes were wide as they marveled at the host.

"Oh my god, it's Chris Mcclean. Are you bringing back Total Drama?" One girl asked, snapping another photo of the bewildered host. Another finally noticed the camera and squealed at the top of lungs to the ire of the host.

"Yes he is, he has to be. Am I on right now, I should've fixed myself up." This attracted more attention as people around them finally started noticing the commotion.

"Hey, I put me on the show Chris. I can bring the drama!" A boy yelled, many yelling something similar. Pushing and shoving, the crowd continue getting bigger and bigger, crushing the host who was only trying to promote the new season.

"Chef! Where's my buddy when I need him!" He yelled, before a big arm grabbed the host by his shirt, running with the host in one hand and the camera in the other. A giant man with a crooked frown, garbed in a yellow shirt and a white apron ran for his life as the crowd chased after them.

"You just had to agree to have this season in the city." Chef breathed, the camera only caught glimpses of his tired face as it tried to catch the fast-paced running of the assistant and the crowd.

"Give me a break, we tried everything, the producers wanted something fresh to spice things up and what better way to have drama is daily life itself." Chris grabbed the camera from Chef's hand, bringing it up to his face again as Chef continued carrying him, "Well looks like I have to cut things short, so I need a cast of oddballs. Ones who want to compete for fun, drama, and the money. So send them in and be apart of the most anticipated season yet of-

Total.

Drama.

Metrop-, Chef they gaining on us! Run partner, run!" The camera fell from Chris hands, cracking the screen as loads and loads of feet appeared, running after the duo

**This was something I always wanted to do and finally went through with it after many ideas and iterations for what I wanted this season to be. Yes, it will be set in the city, to add something different than most Total Drama fics as not only will the contestants have to deal with each other, Chris and Chef, but will also have to deal with the people living in the city and travelers who visit. **

**So yeah, I need 20, 10 males and 10 females. Go crazy with the creations, I want some diversity and flavor, everything is welcomed except supernatural powers and Mary Sues/Gary Stus. I will only accept through PM and it's not a first come, first serve. I want the best of the best, so give it a try. **

**The application is here and will be put in the reviews and on my profile so you can copy and paste.**

Total Drama Metropolis

Personal Info

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age(16-19):

Stereotype:

Family(anyone of significance):

Nationality:

Where are they from and/or currently living at?:

Appearance

Skin Tone:

Eye Shape and Color:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Normal Clothes:

Alt. Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal Clothes:

Etc(Scars, face markings, tattoos, anything else):

Lifestyle

Personality(be descriptive):

Biography(be descriptive):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Sexuality:

Fear(s):

Why do you have that particular fear?:

Would you be open to a relationship?:

If yes, who would they be attracted to?:

If no, what is the reason:

How would you interact with your crush?:

Who would you be friends with?:

How would you interact with them?:

Who would you be enemies with?:

How would you interact with them?:

Reactions

Being first eliminated:

Being eliminated pre-merge:

Being eliminated right before the merge:

Being eliminated first after the merge:

Being eliminated during the merge:

Being in the final three:

Being eliminated in the final three:

Being in the final two:

Being the runner-up:

Winning it all:

Being disqualified:

Reaction to being used to get further in the game(friend, foe, crush, etc.):

Other Info

Strategy to win:

Plans with the money:

Why audition for Total Drama Metro:

Audition Tape:

Anything else I am missing:


	2. Final Cast Update

**Sorry for the wait but we finally got the full cast and I have to say, this will be the hardest thing to do is figuring out who's going to lose and who's going to win. Everyone of these characters I can see having a shot winning and that's going to be the challenge. Now as for people who did send applications, no hard feelings, it wasn't that your character wasn't good, but they probably didn't fit the story I am aiming for or had similar traits to a character that I already envisioned/accepted so sorry about that. Other than that, I can't wait to start as I already have the first chapter in the works and that should be coming soon so be on the lookout…..**

**Males **

1\. Paul "Paulie" Connor - The Smart Nice Guy

2\. Seventh Benjamin Woods - The Conscious Ladykiller

3\. Ibrahim "Abraham" Dante Marquez - The Burnout

4\. Gladiolus "Allen" Alastair - The Cunning Cassanova

5\. Jeremiah Rose - The Musical Nerd

6\. Jared August Monuel - The Downed Perfectionist

7\. Seraphim "Phini" Lin - The Unfortunate Realist

8\. Hayden "Loki" Lockfrey - The Jack-All-Of-Trades Prankster

9\. Erwin "Quan" Falls - The Surviving Wolf

10\. Nigel "Canvas" Moody- The Disfigured Ruffian

**Females**

1\. Kris "Rae" Raven Yang - The Odd One Out

2\. Alice Kimura - The Innocent and Pure Hearted

3\. Abigail Phillippa Prior-Chauncey The Fourth - The Former Child Star

4\. Contessa "Tessa" Penny McGann - The Short Temper

5\. Hope Thompson - The Hero Girl

6\. Angelie Eudico - The Socially Inept Ventriloquist

7\. Valentine McGregor - The Social Romantic

8\. Asuka Kiyora - The Badass Punk Rocker

9\. Dusk Simmons - The Sleepy Eye Candy

10\. Valerie Marianna Rodriguez - The Lesbian Latina

**Next Chapter - Episode 1: Train Ride to Hell**


End file.
